Over Before It's Begun
by girl in the glen
Summary: Napoleon has some words of wisdom for his young, female agent. Posted for Section VII All About April on LJ.


The stakeout had been a last minute assignment for April Dancer. Instead of her usual partner she was sitting in a car with her immediate superior, Napoleon Solo. She liked Napoleon, enjoyed his easy manner and devlish good looks. It was no secret that almost every woman at Headquarters would swap a Chanel original for a date with the man. Sadly, most of them would never have either of those items.

The night was lit by a full moon, something that would have made for a romantic evening under different circumstances. As it was they were both dressed in black clothing more suitable for breaking and entering, which was entirely possible should the night go as planned.

"Napoleon, do you think that last man will ever leave the building? We've been waiting an awfully long time." April knew that sometimes the mission didn't go according to plans, but how much overtime was THRUSH willing to pay this guy?

It wasn't the only thing that had gone wrong; Solo's partner, Illya, was laid up in Medical with an overdose of some, as yet undetermined, THRUSH drug that had the effect of reducing him to a nearly histrionic state. The Russian was out for the count on this one.

Napoleon edged a little forward in his seat; something was going on inside the building.

"I don't think he's alone in there, April. In fact, I think that perhaps all of our intel is wrong and there's another shift of guards inside that we weren't aware of. I'm making a call, but it seems this little affair is over."

After speaking with Mr. Waverly it was decided that this mission would be reassigned at a later date; the information gathering had been incomplete, something that would require a head on a platter to Napoleon's way of thinking.

"Okay Miss Dancer, I guess that's it for the night. Can I drop you somewhere?" April was surprised at the abrupt end to the evening, although she didn't mind the prospect of a good night's sleep.

"Well, we're not exactly dressed for night out, are we. I guess...'' Napoleon caught the hesitation in her voice and decided his junior agent might be in need of a little time with the boss.

"You know, I could use a good cup of coffee and a piece of pie. The best pie in town is at a little diner not far from here. What do you say?" April liked the idea, although the thought of them appearing in matching commando dress...

"Will we look very conspicuous? Dressed like this, I mean." Napoleon's smile told her to not worry.

A few minutes later they were in front of the Starlight Diner, a bruised looking storefront beneath a large neon Star. Inside there were a few people sitting in clusters around formica top tables. Napoleon pulled up and put the Chrysler sedan in park, killed the ignition and was at April's side opening the door in less time than it took her to apply lipstick. Passing by the counter, Napoleon tapped the glass case holding an assortment of pies. The waitress smiled a greeting and nodded her head.

"Cherry tonight, with coffee. Two of those please, Louise.' Napoleon looked at April to see if that sounded good to her.

"Is cherry all right with you?"

"Yes, I love cherry pie, although the pieces look really big and full of naughty calories." That made the other agent roll his eyes.

"Live it up, Agent Dancer. You'll work it off on your next assignment. Here, this is a good booth."

He chose one at the back of the diner in a small alcove that gave them both privacy and a good view of the front door. Vigilance wasn't an option. The coffee and pie was delivered by the cheerful Louise. She was always glad to see this customer, even if he did have another woman with him. He must have a date every night was a thought that always lingered in her mind.

"So April, you've been with the Command for a year now. How do you think it's gone so far? Are you satisfied with your decision to join Section II?"

Napoleon was the young woman's boss, and he was impressed with her progress, both in the field and as proof that a woman could do this job. April flushed a little at the question, wondering if there was a wrong answer to any of this.

"I love what I do. I mean... well, I don't like getting shot at or being hurt. I love the premise of the Command, and that we're on the side of law and order, or doing good to help people. I had intended to get a law degree after graduating, but I'm confident that I'm doing as much good here as I would have in the legal system. I hope you think so too, Napoleon."

"I think you are an excellent operative, Miss Dancer." That made her smile. Praise from Napoleon Solo wasn't as easy to attain as some might believe.

"You have been an excellent guide, Mr. Solo." Something made Napoleon ask the next question with both curiosity and good intentions in mind.

"And Mr. Kuryakin? Do you consider him a good guide as well?" Now April knew she was blushing. Did Napoleon know about her crush on the Russian agent? This could be very embarrassing, possibly a censure for some thing in the area of misconduct. Oh dear...

"I... I think... Well, Mr. Kuryakin is a superb agent, so working with him on several occasions has been... very informative." She sighed, a sure sign of her exasperation.

"Look April, I know you've had... hmmm... feelings, let us say, for Illya. He's not an easy man to read, but the bottom line is that he isn't willing to compromise you or the job. I may be speaking out of turn here, but no matter what the attraction may be, two agents in a romantic relationship...''

April held up her hand to stop him, unwilling to hear him say the words.

"I know. I know, and I have been so very careful Napoleon. I really have. I am mortified that you recognize my ... I don't know what to call it. Crush seems so childlike, attraction too simple. I don't intend to follow my feelings, although we've had a couple of close calls."

Napoleon's eyes got a little wider at that admission. He had been watching the two of them for some time now, and Illya had spoken only briefly about it once or twice.

"Illya has had some real heartache in his life, in fact fairly recently. I don't want to see either of you get hurt, and if you're together in the field it will be dangerous if you have any kind of relationship other than as operatives. Friendship makes it difficult, I can tell you that for fact. Romance would make it nearly impossible. i hope that you can accept this as a word of advice from a friend, as well as your boss."

April took a sip of her coffee, mulling over what her 'boss' was telling her. It wasn't a command, it was a suggestion that she knew was offered with all the best intentions, and a great deal of wisdom.

"I understand. I will continue to keep this... whatever it is... under control. I'm an UNCLE agent, after all."

"Yes you are, April. A very good UNCLE agent."

They both took a bite of their pie, sipped their coffee and chatted amiably about other subjects. After they were done the two of them returned to the car and made their way back to April's apartment building.

"Should I walk you up?" Napoleon never let his obligations to women falter. Even April was subject to his gentlemanly instincts.

"No, really Napoleon, I'm fine, but thank you. And, thank you for being such a good boss. I'll see you in the morning... good night." Napoleon watched her enter the building before pulling away from the curb.

April took the elevator up to her third floor apartment; she reached her own door, turned the key and entered the stylish little place she called home. The little studio was cozy, but tonight it offered less comfort than usual.

Tonight it was official.

Illya Kuryakin was off bounds.

April cried herself to sleep.


End file.
